We're Off to Paris City
by SarahZorEl
Summary: Kara and Mon-El decide to fly to Europe for their honeymoon and cute little adventures ensue... -All down to that Melwood selfie.
1. Chapter 1

"Ooooo they have tv!" Pushing a handful of buttons, flicking through various channels- the buzz of the engine ruffled any sense of calm and patience Kara had left... stilling his hand in irritation she huffed "Mon-El!"

Glancing up, her husband looked on and winced at the throb that had suddenly jolted through his forearm, it was only then she realised how much strength she was using- eyes widening Kara pulled back abruptly "I'm sorry"

The Daxamite chuckled shaking his head between flexing his fingers, deciding to manoeuvre his palm so it laced over the Kryptonian now that hers lay against the armrest- rubbing his thumb over her skin lightly "Don't be... its okay to be nervous"

Rigid tense "I'm no-" the words died on her lips as the plane started to shake climbing into a diagonal position to take off. Growling, her shoulders were taut- eyes clenched shut deciding to count every single breath she took, mumbling quietly to herself in Kryptonian to soothe her in-flight jitters.

Thankfully Kara was able to zone in on the sensation of her husbands fingers as she exhaled deeply relishing in the sound of his rumbling voice as he hummed an _ancient_ Kryptonian melody to help calm her down, she finally started to relax whispering "I don't know why we couldn't have just flown... _by other means."_

His lips quirked upwards and he looked on lovingly. Knowing that she was only relaying a previous conversation as a way to disperse her current irritation at feeling so vulnerable.

Turning their heads towards each other- charmingly blue orbs peeked up at him whilst he responded "You've always mentioned to me about wanting the full wedding experience... _this is the full human experience_ and Miss Grant was kind enough to pay for it- it would have been rude to turn her down."

Nodding her posture slackened "I know, I know. I suppose it just reminds me of being trapped, it makes me feel like I'm twelve again."

At that Mon-El frowned his grip tightening as he moved delicately towards her- leaning to place a chaste kiss on her cheek, breath lingering "You'll never be trapped with me, as long as I'm here I'll always keep you safe."

Using her free hand she sweetly caressed his jaw scratching at his beard and gazing adoringly "I love you."

"I love you too."

Nipping at each other they eventually settled back into position and Mon-El did everything possible to distract her by making her laugh or by asking insane questions "Why can't penguins fly... I thought they were birds too?"

-?-

"I've been on Earth for many many years now and I still don't understand why people use the name for curdled milk to help them smile when taking a photograph."

-?-

And the best one of all "Why do humans always assume that all aliens are green with rounded heads... _is that J'onns doing?"_

* * *

Hours later and they were both too enraptured with Finding Nemo to continue being nervous.

Absorbed Kara stated matter of factly "That turtle is so _you_."

Quipping "So you've said _dory"_

 _"Hey!"_

* * *

Ten minutes later...

Inquisitive and maybe a little offended- still stuck on the _why_ she randomly asked "Why am _I_ dory?"

Mon-El seemed amused "Your kidding me right? Who else would be the excitable giggly one who forgets everything all of the time?"

Squinting "Are you calling me dumb?

"Uh.. _no_?"

"Good."

Eventually he heard a subtle...

" _Dudebro_ "

Casually Smirking down to the triumphant playful gleam that his wife was projecting he decided to take it up a notch. Leaning into her hair, as his palm starting to trail up her arm... naughtily he nipped at her earlobe before husking "Say that again and then _see_ what I decide to do to you."

He even winked.

From the gulp that left her parted lips he was appreciative that the triumphant grin had been throughly quashed and replaced with something a smidge more _sultry._

* * *

Another hour passed and various scents were now wafting through the cabin.

Kara's stomach rumbled incessantly " _Rao.._ I'm so hungry."

The Daxamite chuckled grinning "Say it again... I don't think all of _civilisation_ heard you."

 _Attempting to tickle her belly._

She slapped his arm.

The flight attendant approached and handed them a plate each.

Digging in "Eughh I thought that flying _'Miss Grant expensive'_ meant the food would be nicer"

Shrugging Mon-Els had worse "Better than the rations we had in the future."

Rolling her eyes "Don't remind me."

* * *

Almost there... only an hour left of their journey- Mon-El remembered what Winn had mentioned when he'd dropped them off at the airport earlier.

"Kara... what's the mile high club?"

Lying horizontally with a fancy 'free' sleeping mask over her face- the inner workings of the plane were becoming harder and harder to ignore _it was like a chainsaw to her ear canal._

She just turned over and away from the sexual nature of those questions because _NOPE._

 _"_ Hushhh I'm trying to sleep."

Feeling guilty "Sorry"

Mon-El however eventually put two and two together unable to shake _the look_ thathe was receiving from the flight attendant after he'd accidentally tried to ask her instead.

* * *

Arriving towards their destination they both marvelled through the plane window at the twinkling lights below them, upon hearing the uptick in Kara's heartbeat Mon-El shoved three miniature alcoholic beverages her way, he'd swiped them up earlier _to calm her nerves_ "Drink these"

Dumbstruck "are you serious, you already know these can't affect me? _And how'd_ you even get them anyways?"

"Liquid courage... just _trust me!"_

And she did.

It worked.

* * *

Arriving at Cat's Paris Vacation home exhausted but content by their new surroundings. Kara gazed at the sheer beauty of the city before feeling Mons arm blocking her from opening the front door. Crinkling.

"Wha-" placing a finger to her lips.

"I want to carry you through the threshold."

Allowing him to do so Kara giggled and screeched as he hoisted her into his arms, dancing his way inside and through the lower levels- reaching a spiralling staircase. They both stared up in awe, the lavish city home was covered in cream furnishings full with dark wood that contained a very European lilt. There was a glinting chandelier above and every room was littered with a variation of flowers that filled the air with a floral scent. Winding branches covered the windowsills and lead onto the outer walls and all in all to afford such a place in Paris _... so close_ to the Eiffel TowerCat _had_ to be a millionaire.

Raising an eyebrow "Bed M'lady?"

Biting her lip, the blondes eyes darkened in response "Bed."

* * *

Placing her down on white silk sheets, golden curls fanned out like daisy chains as Mon-El nuzzled into her skin pressing _sinful_ kisses all over her body... he smiled gleefully every time he caught the glinting of their wedding bracelets. Following his grey orbs she grinned and lifted her arm up- twisting it to read the inscription hidden to all but _alien eyesight._

 _'Kehlish Rao kah zhao uldif rruhsh kryp buahn vav i divi'_

 _[Rao bless our love forever until we walk into your light.]_

It had been a part of their vows.

"I can't believe we're finally _married."_ She ogled in wonder.

Husking "Me neither... my love." He understood that she was acknowledging all of the obstacles they'd had to overcome.

It'd taken grief and heartache, years apart yearning for each other before they'd finally gotten their happy ending... they'd kissed, they'd argued, they'd lusted for one another, they'd had to relearn each other after _Imra_ and his jaunt in the future but each milestone had only sowed them closer and closer together until one day he was able to procure Eliza's blessing for asking for her hand in Marriage.

That day still filled him with warmth and imbued him with the memory of shedding tears with his mother in law as they laughed together at different photographs of a young Kara hogging all of the potstickers even as a teenager inside her childhood home.

He remembers planning the perfect proposal with Alex's help _of course_ until Kara accidentally walked in on them that very same morning leaving him to subsequently have to get down on one knee right then and there.. much to her surprise and his chagrin.

He remembers, the jump for joy and the happy squeals, the late night love and he still chuckles every time he recalls Winn's odd fashion advice. But most of all the image of Kara at the alter reciting Kryptonian wedding vows is what stands out... it was only a few hours ago yet he cant help but still picture those piercing blue eyes glistening in crystal light matching the diamonds that were embedded within her flowing regal gown.

She was the most beautiful person he'd ever had the privilege to see and now it was time for him to worship her and show her just how much she meant to him.

Groaning " _Mon-El"_

She was excited. If not a little sleepy, so he decided to be the one to undress her starting at her ankles- he removed each sock placing little nips as he went, moving up her thighs he caressed her legs, skimming the edge of exactly were she wanted him to be.

 _Hissing "Mhm... please"_

Her back arched and he found himself wondering what the mathematical equation for _the curvature of her spine_ would be- wanting to somehow touch every section of vertebrae.

Lifting her shirt up _slowly_ he smirked as her eyes glazed over. Her impenetrable skin leaving ripples in his wake all due to his deft talents, raised little bumps littering every direction. Lifting further he removed it and his thumbs traced the underside of her ribcage revelling in the smoothened ridges and winding muscle that just begged to be loved.

Kissing her neck, he cupped her jaw and their eyes connected long enough for him to know exactly how aching and needy she was _he was going to utterly cherish her tonight._

Reaching for the clasp on her bra he slipped it off and his breath seized at the two dusky nipples peeking up- telling his charcoal orbs yet again precisely of her enjoyment.

Letting out a muffled moan of his own... he soon felt two hands subtly caressing at his lower back sending zaps over to his lower belly... _he twitched._

Leaning lower... his hardness bulged against the zip of his pants and he restrained a growl as it pressed lusciously against her protruding hip.

Taking a pink bud between his teeth, his tongue dipped and twisted as he wetted her breast causing her to quiver.

Chest to chest- even through his thin shirt he could feel the way her stomach clenched, and her thighs periodically rubbed together asking silently for some sort of relief... desperation was starting to seep in.

Laying licks and kisses to her abdomen he smiled at the cute little divot of her belly button, possibly one of his favourite places of her- it was adorable and he couldn't help but kiss it in awe of the way her lips produced a sweet breathy moan of seduction.

 _He needed to hear more of that._

It was at that point he realised he was far too over dressed and so hooked his fingers into his own t-shirt and hoisted it over himself throwing it to other side of the room.

Kara seemingly loved that, gaining enjoyment by relentlessly teasing him as she tugged on the layer of hair that covered his stomach. Tracing her fingers through the small expanse of brown curls _that was in fact her own favourite thing to do._

 _She'd admitted it once to him, in a state of embarrassment._

Mon-Els teeth gripped at the edge of his lip and it took everything in his power to not take her right then and there- feeling the way her hips canted he was in half a mind as to whether that was her objective.

 _She could be sneaky sometimes._

He liked that side of her- the devilish temptress hidden inside a cute ponytail, an innocent voice, an endearing smile and a _modest_ wardrobe.

 _He knew better._

No he had a plan and he was sticking with it, no matter her purposeful attempts at trying to gain his quick affection.

Because she was his _wife_ and to him that warranted far more than a swift 'fucking' _honestly._

* * *

Popping the button and lowering the zipper- velvet thighs made themselves known as he removed her jeans at an _exasperating_ pace. The fabric glided lower as her legs naturally parted revealing her lust as it shined through the material dampened by his toying _it payed to work her up._

At the current moment her stature was flush, her chest gracefully presenting itself as her breath wavered laboured in waiting.

Her azure orbs were hooded and wanton and could only be compared to cosmic dust- everything about her was fascinating and it never really did matter how much he'd gotten to see her or _to feel her_ because it never was enough. She was a wondrous creature and he'd easily spend a thousand lifetimes working out her every atom by taking her apart again and again.. piece by piece.

Legs bare and trembling she whined as he got closer- needy but a little uncertain whispering "I don't know if I-"

Hushing her he understood, speaking to her in her native language to comfort "khahp raozh khahp raozh khuhtiv :zhao" _[I know, I know my love]_

Gently nodding _she trusted him implicitly._

It didn't change a thing, he knew when they'd arrived tonight that perhaps connecting _completely_ would be too much for her... superpowers or no, she was so drained from the flight over taking him so thoroughly right now would still be a stress on her anatomy.

Tonight _was about her._

There was plenty of time another day- they had a whole lifetime of opportunity and that thought alone made him feel fuzzy.

Leaning onto his elbows, body now between her legs her scent darkened his gaze, until his pupils eclipsed the entirety of each iris... addictive... _a drug._

Glancing up he tugged at her undergarments, his gaze dutifully asking permission which she gave him with a glowing heart and a tug of her own until they slid against her ankles and she was fully exposed.

Naked, Vulnerable and Maddeningly in love.

Holding onto both thighs, fingers rubbing delicately he revered her golden honeypot decidedly swiping his tongue against its nectar. She cried out reaching over to tangle her hand into his short brunette locks. Kara's mind boggled overwhelmed with sensation and she couldn't help but repeat so aloud.. over and over.

Exhaling, she squirmed as his beard grazed delicate skin his wetted mouth suckling mind numbingly on the group of nerve endings that made external pleasure so Rao damn fabulous.

Climbing higher- there wasn't a place his mouth hadn't lingered nor a section of Kryptonian skin that his hand hadn't held and at this point with the mounting pleasure so great she didn't know whether to laugh or to cry because this was her husband and they were _finally_ together.

Suddenly she reached the precipice of his achievement, climaxing hard as sparks fired against two crimson eyelids reminding her of the fireworks on the 4th July. Her body shook like so many of the earthquakes she'd often performed daring rescues decimating any strength and residual tension she had left whilst he guided her onto another plane of existence.

Their arousal seared just like Pompeii- turning a pair of lovebirds into ashen statues, preserved for eternity, an ancient civilisation worthy of but a Daxamite and a Kryptonian who were once fated to be enemies and yet now were destined to be bonded.

Spent. Mon-El removed the rest of his clothing happy to just bask in skin on skin contact watching as his wife curled up against him shiny, content and fulfilled- enthralled by his warmth. Letting out a little happy sigh he moved a blonde lock back tucking it behind her ear both of them worn from the day they'd easily remember for the rest of their lives.

Their love story it had once reminded him of Romeo and Juliet and then during his second trip to the future he'd even deemed it to be _in a way_ a tragically accurate representation- but now he knew that as much as they may strike _some_ similarities to that star crossed pair, they weren't included in that same destiny because both him and Kara had a future whereas _they..._ had not.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up feeling refreshed- the scents and sounds were so _incredibly different_ on this new continent. She could hear the sleek glamour of the French accent spoken with ease on the streets below them. The beeping rumble of small motorcycles as they wound around tight corners and the grunting of top notch chefs cooking some of the most exquisite cuisines. Ones that frankly _by the smell at least,_ _she_ _was_ _half_ _tempted_ _to_ _steal all_ _for_ _herself._

Of course as soon as her mind flicked onto food her stomach grumbled incessantly, choosing to announce itself without her say so. Hearing a errand laugh- she beamed, stretching languidly before gripping hold of the plain white sheet as it wrapped around her physique- walking addictively towards direction of her husbands heartbeat, it's nuance enchanting and _gloriously_ comforting.

She found him sipping on a cardboard cup of fresh black coffee, languishing on balcony. Stepping up behind him he tilted his head back excitedly, so that they could capture each other in an upside down kiss. Both snorted quietly as their teeth messily mashed together until he reached out for her in attempt to guide her closer until she landed straight on top of his lap.

Exceedingly content they relaxed together, as they basked staring out into the mass of oblivious tourists. The watched the tiny dots- which to them and their alien eyesight stood out with blaring clarity as families explored the Champ de Mars, baking themselves on grass with checkered blankets picnic baskets and their digital cameras. They could hear the clink from the Parisian cafes lining each street corner full with jovial customers.

The sun was sharp and bright happier than she had remembered it ever seeming before.

 _Maybe it reflected her own sunny disposition_ because right now she was pretty sure her smile was wider than the distance from here to Argo and hotter than Rao and Sol combined.

Kara hummed allowing that energetic thrum to slowly awaken her taut _deliciously_ aching muscles, rejoicing in feel of being on her honeymoon.

 _With her husband._

 _She could stop herself from repeatedly thinking, saying and writing that. It just sounded so... real._

 _So true, so pure.. so necessary._

So RIGHT.

 _Yep-_ at that she almost giggled, instead turning to peck Mon-El as she plucked the coffee from his hands and took a sip smirking at the image of his lips as they curled in feigned annoyance.

It was only then that she allowed herself to scowl at the bitterness and lack of milk.

 _He was an enthusiastic coffee drinker,_ one of those guys trying wildly exotic blends from all corners of the globe- places she's never even heard of.

Sometimes he still refused to dilute the taste with something as simple as cows milk- instead wanting to savour it's unique essence.

 _He was turning into a coffee snob and it weirdly turned her on,_ not that she'd ever admit to it. _Those beans were already going to his head._

Then she plopped it down beside him- against the glass table, as his eyes tracked her movements. Leaning over she grasped at his sunglasses, the ones he was currently wearing and the ones that reminded her of when she'd first tried to dress him all preppy and dorky all of those years ago.

 _He was always too cool for school._

"I like these on you." twisting them in her fingers.

He grinned teasing "Uh huh, then you have good taste."

Studying his face, her fingers lowered as they softly grazed through the lines of his features- featherlight and unwinding until she was able to hold onto his head and keep it steady to reach forward with her own parted mouth to cheekily tug at his lower lip with her white Kryptonian teeth.

Agreeing full heartedly with his playfulness "I think I do."

His arms tightened around her, gripping at her waist as she nuzzled into the crook of his neck inhaling what was so inexplicably _him._

He sighed.

Whispering in a bubbly sort of sadness, muffled and crinkled "I wanted to wake up next to you."

Looking to find her _pouting_ he melted in acceptance- now mumbling against her skin "But then I wouldn't have gotten you breakfast and you know how much you like breakfast."

Kara's eyes widened _dramatically_ as you'd expect from a being such as her "Are you _serious?"_

 _"Yussss yusss"_

The blonde screeched her excitement evident as she bounced sweetly against him "Show me... _pleaaaase"_

 _Thats how_ _he'd gotten coffee._

Whipping up three stray boxes from seemingly thin air- Kara gawked waving out both palms until one cardboard rectangle was finally clutched within her grasp. The other two sat atop the glass tabletop next to the now _empty_ coffee cup.

Skimming her hands over it lightly. It was _almost_ square and white lined with gold embellishments and a beautiful golden ribbon- embroidered with the bakery's elegant design as it lay neatly placed against the packaging. Untying it swiftly... she lifted the lid.

 _They looked so good that she almost collapsed._

* * *

At that point her face was comical and Mon-El resisted on commenting right up until _the moan_

Beaming at him with a face full of powdered sugar and layers of pastry falling against her chin he purposefully snook a picture when he thought she wasn't looking, the Eiffel Tower in the background behind decorating the portrait nicely.

Making sure it was respectable _enough,_ he sent it to the immediate family.

 **AgentBadass, ElizaDolittle Maggaboomboom & QueenWhiskers**

 _Sent 9:48am I think she's still #shook_

Hearing the click of a shutter button and then haptic feedback she mumbled through scrunched brows, a mouthful of glorious dough and half of a freshly sliced strawberry "d-id yoo jsft tak ma pikchur?"

Teasing "Maybe"

Scowling "Bufdt I'm inna beds-heet"

Tugging at the top of white silk gently whilst reassuring "Don't worry I made sure you were covered... _mostly_ "

His eyebrows waggled and she grunted as he lifted a hand to wipe the dusting from her cheeks then deciding to suck it gently- cleaning the tip of his first finger and thumb in a seductive manner.

"Mmh"

Her eyes sparkled with mischief, swallowing loudly "y'know... if you wanted a taste, you could've just kissed me."

His head titled... _comets._

 _Husking "You don't say?"_

The Daxamite's hand slithered over to the nape of her neck, causing her body to become flush against his leaning in- they tittered on the precipice of a heated kiss, the tension allowing them to dance the line between a physical connection. Yet as he finally moved to brush his mouth against hers, Kara angled her lips backwards just at the very last second mercilessly toying and enjoying not giving him exactly what she'd promised until-

-taking the lead she held herself over him and cupped his jaw tightly so that they crashed down into a forceful sensual dual from above, her tongue flicked across his lip until she found her way inside, tracing around the roof of his mouth, starting out slowly before they battled for dominance once more.

Getting deeper and deeper he allowed himself to fall- his palms coming to shimmy up her gradually parting thighs until the buzz of _his_ phone, dissipated the tension of the moment.

Disconnecting, breathing heavily Mon-El licked his lips enjoying the sweetness of what was likely her breakfast, watching as she decided to snag up his technology before he could even give it a second thought- giggling at her prize.

Hearing how she'd unlocked the screen he naturally leant over until she tilted the LCD so that they could look at it together.

 _Received 9:56am_ **QueenWhiskers** I see your both enjoying my balcony. My advice is to make good use of the outdoor jacuzzi or if your feeling a little romantic- perhaps you could fill the master tub with a plentiful amount of bubble bath (top drawer of my cabinet). At least that way it'll be you she's looking at like she wants to ravage and not the goddamn cake for once.

Kara squeaked, blushing furiously and typing hastily into Mon-El's phone knowing it wasn't her place to interrupt their conversation.

 **QueenWhiskers** _Sent 9:58am_ Miss Grant!

Two minutes later...

 _Received 10:00am_ **QueenWhiskers** Oh hush Keira, _your_ the one wearing a sheet. Let me give your husband advice. I thought you of all people would be the bubble bath type.

Growling to herself, hearing Mon-El sniggering next to her "It's not funny!"

Replying **QueenWhiskers** _Sent_ _10:01am_ BUT ITS _MY_ HONEYMOON!

 _Received 10:03am_ **QueenWhiskers** then why in gods name are you still talking to me?! ravage Keira... ravage. _Loose the sheet._

 **QueenWhiskers** _Sent 10:04am_ I'm going back to making out with my husband now after you so rudely interrupted us so... yea! Ha! I was ravaging ACTUALLY!

All the way from her office in National City, the feline smirked or purred _whichever._

 _Received 10:06am_ **QueenWhiskers** _Good._

* * *

Busy ravaging her husband- they almost did it on the balcony before she heard the couple across from them smirking about 'young love' and so dragged Mon-El inside to return her appreciation for his gentleness last night against a plush bed- then they had a quick fumble in the shower, lots of giggling which lead to her teasing him whilst shaving when he sculpted his moustache into a a comical twirly masterpiece.

Now sitting nude after showering having scoured the place for more food, plates full of fruit and savoury items that surrounded their unkempt bed. They'd practically missed out on both lunch and dinner.

Mon-El was by her side basking in the ambiance of not having to move a muscle for super duty as ringlets of water dropped gently from her partially dried hair onto the side of his bicep.

Kara sighed.

"So I was thinking- as much as I love lying here all day maybe we could take an evening stroll before everything closes? It seems far too pretty not to take a peak at the Parisian lifestyle."

Mon-El gave her a knowing look.

She amended sheepishly "Plus uh maybe we could get Ice Cream?"

"Sure."

* * *

Checking his texts- he discreetly watched Kara gliding stockings up her legs _another thing he dearly enjoyed about their honeymoon._

He saw-

 **Maggaboomboom** _Received 5:39pm_ Nicely done. I see you got some last night Mr Daxamite- Little Danvers must've been ravenous. ;)

 _Sent 5:45pm_ A gentlemanly Daxamite never tells, But as you can see she _was_ eating ** _my_** pastries.

 **AgentBadass** _Received 5:53pm_ Maggie just snort laughed so loud she knocked over our bottle of tequila- your paying for that when you get back and stop sending me pictures of Kara sans clothing thats my sister for christ sake!

 _Sent 5:55pm_ Boo! she was covered!

 **AgentBadass** _Received 5:59pm_ Not Enough!

* * *

Strolling along with their feet gliding against cobble stones- Kara looked a vision in a flowy skirt, hair curled lightly and a shirt matching the colour that now graced her eye lids- _Cat Grant had done more than pay for their Paris vacation, now he was sure of it._

Biting his lip his hand drifted into hers- the warm air intoxicating against the lamp lights of the streets in front of them.

People and the rush of beeping could be heard in the distance but otherwise it seemed relaxed compared to the heavy bustle of the gargantuan American cities he was used too.

Finding a local store that sold a variety of deserts they went inside- chipper and giddy.

Gliding in the server greeted them "Comment puis-je vous aider?" _[How may I help you?]_

Mon-El pursed his lips clearing his throat "Nous aimerions acheter de la glace s'il vous plaît" _[We'd like to buy some ice cream please]_

Wide eyed and in shock Kara wasn't sure whether it was over the pudding or her husbands accent _._

The server gestured to the display full with a multitude of colours- all fancy and exotic. Nodding Mon-El glanced down before saying...

"Un cône avec deux cuillères de noisette et un café avec une cerise sur le dessus" _[A cone with two scoops of hazelnut, one coffee and a cherry on top]_

Seeing the staff member move to start the order he continued-

"Un autre cône avec une boule de pépites de chocolat, une orange et une vanille avec des pépites." _[Another cone with a scoop of chocolate chip, one orange and one vanilla with sprinkles!]_

Handing them both over to Kara she nodded proudly answering with the only word she did know "Merci" whilst Mon-El paid.

Already nibbling at the sprinkles the Daxamite grinned as he strolled up behind her putting his wallet into his back pocket before placing his hands onto the back of her hips in an attempt to bring her closer to him.

"Mphf" leaning herself lightly against him, revelling in his warmth her smile curled until she lifted her other arm up so he could take a lick of his own cone.

Proceeding to jab him in the nose with his own Ice cream. "Whoa"

Chuckling he leant away grabbing it from her before it dropped everywhere as he wiped his face with the back of his hand- she just turned towards him mortified "Oh noooo, I'm sorry!"

Shaking his head "Don't worry about it." cone now firmly in grasp he took a swipe- "Rao what do they put in here that makes it taste better than Ben and Jerry's?"

Muffled she considered "Probably because It's fresh" realising "Ohhh and since when did you know French?"

He just shrugged shyly "I got lessons when you and Alex had sister nights during prep for the wedding."

Gasping "I thought you just went to the bar with everyone? They-they covered for you!"

Biting his lip "I wanted it to be a surprise, Cat told me ahead of time where we were going and I thought it'd be nice to know the language."

"That's so thoughtful."

Beaming "I try."

Pulling him in by his collar Kara allowed her lips to trace his, the residual taste of coffee-hazelnut lingered as she smiled into the kiss before licking the corner of his mouth- the bit he'd missed. "You taste good."

Pulling back he whispered into her ear "So do you" his eyes glinting in naughtiness something telling her that _he didn't mean the dessert_ \- before he pulled away completely putting his napkin that once covered the end of his cone in the trash as he licked at his fingers.

Holding out an arm- Kara continued eating hers as they went outside.

It was getting dark now, the Eiffel Tower lighting up the night sky.

Walking through the streets- they slowly glanced around at all of the people and the decor they came across, they found a man playing a grand piano to a crowd of people who'd gathered to watch and Kara couldn't help but think this was the most romantic place she'd ever been too.

As Mon-El placed some spare change down Kara asked If the pianist knew of a certain melody and started to sing as he played.

Looking up Mon-El was entranced and left speechless as Kara's soothing voice gently caressed his eardrum- as she looked directly at him.

"The day we met,

Frozen I held my breath

Right from the start

I knew that I'd found a home for my heart

Beats fast

Colours and promises

How to be brave?

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall

But watching you stand alone?

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow…."

Moving forward slightly-

"One step closer"

As the pianist kept playing she took hold of both of her husbands hands and then proceeded to lace them with her own- gracefully twirling, they started swaying to the music as she continued to gaze lovingly into his eyes her mouth opening to sing-

"I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more."

Trailing off Kara stood on her tip toes as their mouths intertwined cheeks laced with tears as they remembered those years they'd spent apart- forgetting about the crowd, the multiple rounds of applause and the stray "Bien joué!" that had come from the piano player- all of them were looking on adoringly at the beautiful newlywed couple who'd gotten so lost in each other.

Of course- It also wasn't long until they had came spiralling back into the Parisian vacation home, tearing at each others clothing and being too enthused at sharing their love together to find a more suitable spot- instead opting to enter each other against the bottom of the winding staircase with Kara _still_ wearing those sensually luxurious stockings.


End file.
